


Take My Hand

by abbysolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anger, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Time, Force Sensitivity, Force-Sensitive Reader, Hux is jealous, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kinky, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, NSFW, Nightmares, No Reylo in this one, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Shyness, Slow Burn, Smut, Trauma, first time writing a fanfic, lonely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbysolo/pseuds/abbysolo
Summary: Hey! I originally had a different chapter posted but decided to write a new one with a new plot because I didn't like where the first one was going. Feedback is greatly appreciated, this is my first work. I was inspired by Fix Your Attitude, These Violent Delights, Fixated, and a few other stories. I'll try to update every few days :)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader
Kudos: 39





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I originally had a different chapter posted but decided to write a new one with a new plot because I didn't like where the first one was going. Feedback is greatly appreciated, this is my first work. I was inspired by Fix Your Attitude, These Violent Delights, Fixated, and a few other stories. I'll try to update every few days :)

Chapter I  
Reader’s POV

As you stepped into work you were met with a frenzy of both doctors and injured troopers coming back from the mission they were sent out on. You walked over to the med droid, you checked in the stats of their injuries, nothing too serious. Usually when troopers sustain major injuries they are left on the field to die, the exception being special forces. After you made your rounds of first checks you moved on to treatments. A few stitches, a handful of burns, but nothing you couldn’t handle. Although you were fresh out of the First Order Medical Academy, you were quite skilled. You were a good student in the academy, and graduated at the top of your class with a degree in both language translation and medicine, but you chose medicine because there is more hands on work which you preferred. You were not the type to shy away from a challenge. 

As the day dragged on you patiently waited for 20:00, your release time to come around. Every 12 hours the doctors changed shifts, but today you were the only one there because the rest had been sent to the secondary medbay on the base to treat other troops. Your bored eyes flickered around the all white, sterile room. While the rest of the Starkiller was grey and black, even your quarters, the white was refreshing. To the left of the center station where you sat was the ward of private rooms, usually reserved for higher up staff. Your desk was organized and carried few personal items except a small jungle plant from your home planet, Onderon in the inner rim. You didn’t know much else about your past except where you’re from, the First Order wipes recruit’s memories upon arrival. A few of the nurses chatted in a small group as you made your notes for the next shift in your datapad. A new message popped up one minute ago reading,

“CLEAR PRIVATE ROOM FOR COMMANDER REN. MEDICAL ATTENTION REQUIRED IMMEDIATELY UPON ARRIVAL IN 5 MINUTES.”

You quickly grabbed your swipe card to open one of the private rooms, having one of the nurses help you set the equipment up. You had no idea what to prepare for. The message didn’t give any specifics. All you knew was that whatever was coming it couldn’t be good. You barely had 30 seconds to gather your thoughts before the ward door opened with a group of troopers shouting to clear out of the way. They pushed past the nurses as you pointed to the private room at the end of the emergency ward hallway. You followed behind them running to keep up. Swiping into the room and walking towards the table you tried to hold back a gasp. The commander had been slashed on the leg and the shoulder, but the most painful looking one went from above his right eyebrow, down his face, and down his jaw. Even despite his injury you marveled at him. It was rare that people saw his face. He had long, dark hair that fell into soft ringlets and was matted to his forehead in sweat and blood. Freckles and moles dotted his pale skin, across his nose and down his neck. His brown eyes, touched with honey were flicking around the room, pain clear in his face. 

“Are you the only doctor on duty?” a trooper half shouted at you, snapping you out of your trance.

“Yes sir, but I am capable of treating the commander.” you said looking at the trooper who addressed you. “Commander, I might have to cut through your clothes to treat your wounds, they’re deep” 

“Make it quick” he said in a growl. You cut through his tunic and pants while the troopers filed out of the room.

“Why the hell do you have so many layers?” you half mumbled to yourself as you cut through the long undershirt. 

“Quiet” he snapped back. You finished cutting through his layers and peeled them off to reveal the wounds. Lightsaber wounds. You grabbed the IV rack and set him up on it with a saline drip, being as gentle as possible while outing the needle into his arm. Your fear of further upsetting him made it difficult to be both gentle and accurate, but you managed to find a vein quickly without poking one of his admittedly large muscles in his arm. Reaching over and shuffling through the stack of medicine on the table, you grabbed the disinfectant and a syringe. Filling it and putting the needle into a port, you leaned towards the commander and whispered to him gently,

“This is going to sting, Commander, I recommend holding onto something.”

“Just get it over with, doctor.” His heavy breathing hitched as you pushed the disinfectant into the IV bag and it sucked through the tube into his arm. Then you moved towards cleaning his wounds. You grabbed an ointment off the table that was meant specifically for lightsaber wounds and squeezed a small amount onto your gloved finger. Starting with his leg, you gently applied the ointment to his wounds in small, light touches trying to be as gentle as possible to not further upset him. When you reached his face you finally got a good look at him for the first time. His freckles and moles were scattered across his face like stars in the galaxy, and his honey-brown eyes flickered under the light. His aquiline nose suiting his high cheekbones and set jawline. Even with though his face displayed discomfort he was still incredibly beautiful.

“I can hear you. Get back to work.” Your gazing was interrupted by Kylo grunting at you. Leaning up to put the ointment on the top of his browbone, your cheeks turned crimson realizing your chest was most definitely in his face. You could’ve sworn you caught him taking a look as you pulled away quickly and turned around to grab the bandages. Turning back to him, you saw a ghost of a smile cross his face, almost undetectable if you hadn’t caught it right at that moment. 

Starting again at his leg and working your way up, you delicately applied the bandages to his leg and shoulder. Upon reaching his face again you hesitated for a second before leaning in. Applying the last bandage to his face and down his neck, you saw his gloved hand tighten into a fist then unclench slowly as if he were trying to control his pain.

“You should be all set for now Commander Ren, I can come back later to change your bandages again in few hours as 23:00. The bleeding should slow to stop by then and if not we can reassess. Do you want any medication for the pain?” You inquired.

“No.”

“Alright. If you need anything push the button on the IV rack and someone will be in to assist you.” You turned around and walked out the ward door and to the lift to go back to your quarters. Feeling both flustered and confused after your interaction with the commander, you trudged back to your quarters. They were nicer than most of the troopers and lower staff, but nothing to write home about. Not that you had anyone to write to. Sure you were friends with one of the nurses, NR-7635. But she went by Nira. You weren’t supposed to give yourselves names outside of your ID but she was much more adventurous than you. You didn’t give yourself one though, you just went by DR-1801. 

Flopping down on your bed after throwing your coat on, you contemplated putting on some of your off-duty clothes and getting something to eat before having to go check on the Commander but decided sleep was a better idea. Stripping off the rest of your uniform and crawling into bed, you reached for your datapad to set an alarm for two hours from now. 

“Two hours is better than none,” you mumbled to yourself. Scrolling through your datapad you noticed a new message from the general.

“DR-1801 YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE TO TREAT COMMANDER REN FOR THE FORSEEABLE FUTURE PER HIS REQUEST. RETURN TO THE MEDBAY AT 23:00 SHARP. -GENERAL HUX”

Weird. You don’t know why the commander requested you specifically but you were in no mood to question his motives. Your job is easier without pissing the commander off. Everyone knew about his very short temper, and the evidence of his rage was all around the base in the form of destroyed elevators, comm rooms, you name it. Shuddering at the thought of him yelling at you, you set the datapad on the table beside your cot and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
